Revenge
by Wrestkelly
Summary: Chris Jericho and Lita team up together, to seek revenge on their old friends Trish and Christian. But they find love with each other in the process. The is my first piece of fanfiction writing.
1. Default Chapter

After losing to Christian at Wrestlemania XX and having the supposed love of his life Trish Stratus turn on him. Chris Jericho makes his way to the back, to his dressing room. Mad as hell for falling for Trish Stratus and her feminine wiles. Chris though to himself, "How could I have been so stupid as to fall for her. I should have believed Christian, even though he was playing me too." Chris scowled at every sympathetic and pitiful looks he was getting while making his way back to his dressing room.  
  
Opening his door and then slamming it shut with such force the pictures on the wall rattled. Chris started cursing to himself, as he started grabbing his things and putting them in his gym bag. Not even wanting to stick around long enough to take a shower.  
  
Then there was a knock at Chris's door, soft yet hard enough for him to notice. At first Chris considered ignoring it, because he thought it just might be one of the guys coming by to rib him for falling for a skank like Trish, but then he thought it might be one of the office guys to check on him and his knee. So he decided to answer the door. Boy, was he surprised to see who was standing behind it.  
  
"Lita!", he said. "What do you want?" Chris was wondering what she wanted, seeing she was supposed to be Trish's best friend. "Hey Chris! Can I come in?", Lita asked. "Sure", he said. Lita made her way into Chris's dressing room and sat down on the bench.  
  
"So what brings you to my dressing room, Lita?", he snapped out. "Wait, because if you are here to gloat don't. Because I don't want to hear it. And yes I know I should have maybe listened to Christian bout Trish. But then I didn't know that assclown was going to turn his back on me."  
  
"Well, well, well aren't we snarky this evening, Jericho. Actually I saw what happened to you out there and though I think you are still the biggest jerk in the freeworld, what they did was wrong. I expected the from Christian, but not from Trish. What she did was wrong, playing with your emotions and stringing you along and all that. Sound familiar?", Lita asked.  
  
"Yes, it does. And I don't how many times I have to apologize for it and paying repentances for it.", he said. "But it still does not answer my question. What are you doing here."  
  
"Actually I came here to see how you are?", Lita said.  
  
"As you can see I am fine."  
  
"Yeah, I can see physically you're fine, but what about emotionally?", she asked  
  
"How do you think I feel, Lita? The girl I supposedly was falling for and whom I thought felt something for me, just turned her back on me. And went with someone who I thought was my best friend. Well, I feel shocked, angry and sad all rolled up into one little package. I want to hurt the both of them the way they hurt me. See I know I would destroy and hurt Christian, no problem But I can't touch Trish, because she's obviously a woman. I just want some revenge, I am so blind with rage right now, I can't see or think straight."  
  
"What if I offered my help, so you could get your revenge?", she asked.  
  
"I would have to ask what's in it for you?", Jericho said.  
  
"Nothing is in it for me Jericho except, for sweet revenge! So you up for it or not?"  
  
"I like the way you think my, dear Lita! Hell yeah I'll team up with you to get some revenge.", he said with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
And then Lita and Chris shook hands to seal the deal on their new partnership. A partnership born out of a mutual hatred for two people, who were going to pay dearly for what they had done. 


	2. Chapter 2

RATING: I put an R for the rating right now because of some of the language and later on in further chapters there will be smut. I hope you like smut because I sure do.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am sorry I forgot to put this on the first chapter. I do not own the WWE or anything to do with it. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: If you like, and if you ask, I may say yes.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am new at Fanfiction writing so please bare with me. If you like it, let me know by reviewing it. Thanks.  
  
Chris Jericho had had a very, restless night. Not getting much sleep the night before. All he could think about was how he and Lita were going to extract revenge against those two buffoons Trish and Christian. Jericho got out of his rental car with his gym bag slung over his shoulder and made his way through the Continental Airlines arena. The site of that night's RAW.  
  
He finally made it to his private, dressing room. After being stopped by no less than 5 people, they all asked how he was doing. Even Test had stopped and asked him, with a "I told you so" look in his eyes. Chris opened the dressing room door and turned on the light.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to get here?", Lita asked.  
  
Jericho jumped at Lita's voice bellowing out to him.  
  
"Dammit, Lita! You scared the hell out of me. Don't do that again. Why are you waiting for me in the dark, in my dressing room?", he questioned.  
  
With a smug smile on her face, because she had scared "The King of Bling-Bling" she answered, "I like sitting in the dark, it helps me think. And I was waiting for you of course. We need to talk, you know, set up a plan of action for our revenge. I thought we could start tonight. I have a few ideas I'd like to throw them around with you. If that's alright with you?"  
  
"Of course tonight is fine. The sooner we start this, the sooner it will be finished, then that means we can get back to our normal lives. You know what I mean, seeing we despise each other and all, we are suppose to be enemies and all. So what type of ideas did you have in mind?", Jericho asked.  
  
"Well, there is this one idea I have. I was thinking maybe we could trip them up by appearing out there as a couple. You know act like we have been sneaking around with each other behind there backs, like they were sneaking around behind your back. So what do you think, Chris?", Lita asked. Showing off her pretty smile to Jericho.  
  
He stood there a couple minutes contemplating her idea, then he finally spoke. "Lita, I like your idea. But you do remember with your idea, there are some tiny flaws.", he said.  
  
"And what tiny flaws would they be, Christopher?", she said with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"That means we will actually have to touch each other and be nice to one another. And most definitely hug and kiss each other."  
  
Considering what he said. Lita got up from the couch she was sitting on. She walked over to where Y2J was standing. She stood right in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders and scraped her nails down along his chest. She could tell he was being affected by this, because he took in a shallow, breath and gave out a light, moan. She put her mouth right next to his ear and said in hot, seductive voice, "You mean like this, Chris."  
  
He was visibly shaken by what Lita was doing to him. He took a long, gulp of air into his lungs and tried to recover his voice.  
  
"Yeah, like that. Just like that. So what do you say we go over what were going to do tonight on RAW, OK?", Jericho says.  
  
"Sure, why don't we do that.", Lita says. As she turns around and makes her way back to sit on the couch. With a huge, grin on her face. She thinks to herself, "This is going fun on so many levels!".  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: WWE owns all the characters in this story.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Only with permission.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I appreciate all the people that have read and reviewed my story so far. For being a first time writer, it's just hard to too sit down and think and write, especially with kids running around. I appreciate all the encouragement and kind words. Thanks.  
  
Y2J was standing in front of the curtain that leads out to the entrance ramp. He was waiting for his cue from the stagehand, to tell him it was time for his entrance and his match with Matt Hardy Version 1. Going over in his head, what he and Lita had discussed earlier in his dressing room. This plan for revenge was going to be good.  
  
Matt Hardy was already out in the ring waiting. Jericho's music hit and the stagehand gave him the signal it was his time to go out there. Chris thought to himself, "Time to put on a mask of rage and frustration. Make it look like I am mad, that I have been betrayed. Glad only 2 people know the real mask."  
  
So Y2J made his way through the curtain and into the semi-darkened arena, with the best face of rage he could put on. Well, apparently it worked, because The King and JR couldn't keep there mouths shut about how angry he looked. He didn't even bother with doing his customary back to the crowd, arms out stance. He just stomped his way down the metal, ramp way. Shrugging his shirt off and throwing it to the ground in the process. He dove into the ring and went after Matt Hardy. He started punching and choking him. He was pounding Matt's head into the mat.  
  
Matt managed to wrangle himself away from Y2J. He fell to the ground on the outside of the ring, near the ring announcer's table. Chris was right behind him. Jericho grabbed on of the camera cords and started choking Matt with it. That was it, the ref had enough, he called for the bell. It was a DQ.  
  
Lillian Garcia the ring announcer said, "And the winner by DQ, Matt Hardy, Version 1.0.".  
  
Chris started yelling and pushing the ref, "You can't do that. You can't disqualify me.".  
  
Then from out of now where we hear Christian's music start to play. Out come Christian and Trish Stratus. They make their way to the ring through choruses of boos and chants of slut and skank for Trish.  
  
Trish and Christian make there way into the ring. Chris turned around and saw them, he had a scowl look on his face.  
  
Trish said, "What's a matter, Chrissy-Pooh, are you mad because you got played? As you can see I am with a better man now. He is more of a man than you'll ever be. Christian is sexier, he's a better kisser and he is certainly better in bed.  
  
Chris grabbed a microphone from Lillian Garcia and got in the ring and faced Trish and Christian with his back to the entrance.  
  
"If it isn't Plastic-Bimbo Barbie and her pal Skipper, who have come out to disgrace is with their presence.", Chris spit out.  
  
"Whatever, Chris. I am all woman and there are not any plastic on these parts.". Trish stated. While running her hand up and down her body.  
  
"Sure could have fooled me with those fake boobs of yours. They sit so high up on your chest, they could pass for another chin on your face!", Y2J said.  
  
Trish was so mad at Y2J for what he had said, she lunged for him. But she was held back by Christian, when he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Now I think you shouldn't just keep your mouth shut there about my woman. Seeing as I did steal her away from you and all. Right out from under you nose. I think you are just jealous, because I have a woman and you don't.", Christian said.  
  
Being oblivious to the cheers of the crowd. Trish and Christian never noticed that someone had snuck through the crowd and into the ring and was standing right behind them.  
  
"I think you are wrong on that last statement, Christian. Because I do have a woman and she is standing right behind you. Why don't you turn around and meet her. Hey, Lita baby!", Jericho said.  
  
As Trish and Christian heard that name, they turned around to see the red-haired diva standing right behind them.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLIAMER: WWE owns all the characters in this story.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask first.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: It really does my heart and (ego) good, to know that everyone who is reading my story is enjoying it. If you like the story, review it. I'd appreciate it. Thanks again.  
  
RATING: Mild cuss words in this chapter. So beware, you have been warned.  
  
As Trish and Christian turned around they came face-to-face with the one person they didn't want to see Lita!  
  
Lita had a big, bright smile on her face that said, "I am going to kick your ass." Just as Trish and Christian had turned around to see Lita, they tried to high-tail it out of there forgetting about Chris Jericho being there in the ring.  
  
Lita grabbed Trish by her blond hair, before she got away. She stuck Trish's head under her head under her arm and performed a DDT on Trish. Sending Trish crashing to the mat.  
  
Y2J took a hold of Christian's arm and clotheslined him, sending him flipping in the air before coming down in a crashing heap to the ring mat.  
  
Trish was lying on her back, on the mat, in one corner. Lita then climbed to the top of the turnbuckle in the corner Trish was lying in. She then turned to face the crowd. The crowd started cheering, they knew what Lita was about to do. A moonsault! Lita then back-flipped off of the top turnbuckle and landed on Trish with a thud.  
  
Chris then grabbed Christian's legs and turned him over and proceeded to put on the Walls of Jericho. Chris then leaned back with Christian's legs and put the pressure on his lower back. Christian started screaming and tapping the mat. To bad it wasn't a match.  
  
By the time Jericho had gotten Christian into the Walls of Jericho, the ring was filled with refs and WWE officials begging Y2J to let Christian out of the move. Lita then came over and started yelling at Christian.  
  
"What's wrong, Christian? Does it hurt? Well, good I hope it does. I hope you are in so much pain, that when you try to get up you can't. Let's you kinda know what pain you put my man, Chris through, huh. When you hurt Chris, you hurt me! You are gonna pay for what you did to him, you bastard.", Lita yelled at Christian.  
  
Finally Jericho let go of Christian's legs and let the move go. Christian then rolled his way out of the ring to where Trish was already at waiting for him. Two refs had to help out and hold Christian up.  
  
While everyone in the arena is looking on, along with Trish and Christian. Y2J walked over to where Lita was in the ring, he grabbed her face and planted the steamiest, kiss on her mouth. Lita responded to this physical stimulation by opening her mouth for Jericho's tongue to enter and taste her inside.  
  
Chris backed away and ended the kiss and put his arm possessively around Lita's waist.  
  
The refs and WWE officials then herded Trish and Christian to the back. Chris and Lita then got out of the ring and walked up the ramp to the back, playing to the crowd while walking.  
  
No sooner than Y2J and Lita get behind the curtain, then did they hear the annoying, voice of RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff.  
  
"Aren't you two just the cute couple? So you think attacking people is fun?", Eric snarked out.  
  
"When they have it coming to them. Yes, it is.!", Jericho replied.  
  
"If you don't have a problem attacking people when there is no match and no refs, then you Lita will have no problem facing Trish Stratus next Monday on RAW?", Eric said.  
  
"Sure, I will have no problem with kicking Stratus's ass, all over the building on RAW next week.", Lita responded  
  
"Good then. See you two then.", Eric said. With that said, Eric walked off in the opposite direction towards his office.  
  
Lita and Chris made there way down the hall, back to Jericho's dressing room. Getting curious looks and glances along the way. One person even had the nerve to yell, "Way to go, Jericho. Go nail her." Then to which Chris responded, "I damn sure will!". Y2J then patted Lita on the ass and winked back at the heckler. To this exchange Lita gave Jericho a dirty look, only he could see.  
  
Chris then opened his dressing room door and he let Lita go in first. Lita was already in when Chris shut the door behind him and turned around. The from out of now where, Lita took her hand and slapped Chris across his face, with all her might.  
  
Shocked at what she had just done to him Chris asked, "What the hell was that for, Lita?".  
  
"That was for slapping my ass out in the hall and that I'll nail her comment!", Lita yelled.  
  
"Baby, I was just playing the part we planned. We can't let anyone know this is just play acting for us.".  
  
"Let me say this to you one time and one time only. I understand the kiss out in the ring OK. But if you ever pay my ass again, I'll cut your damn fingers off.", Lita told him.  
  
"OK, I get it, OK. Say how about to make it up to you, we go back to my hotel room and we can order room service and raid the mini-bar, my treat?".  
  
"I don't know, Chris. I don't think that would be a good idea.", she said.  
  
"Oh, come on. Just as friends. How about it? Huh?", Chris asked.  
  
"Alright, but only as friends. You stay on the other side of the room. Got me?", Lita said.  
  
"I got it, Lita.", Y2J said.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

RATING: I am changing the rating once again to R, there will be smut in this chapter. Sorry, I like smut.  
  
DISCLAIMER: WWE owns the characters in this story.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask first.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry, for the long time period between updates. But writers block just gets you down. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. I take suggestions to heart and I listen when you speak. Thanks.  
  
Lita knocked on the door to Y2J's hotel room. While waiting for him to open the door, Lita thought back to earlier in the night on RAW, when Chris planted that hot, steamy kiss on her lips. She couldn't help but melt when she thought how the kiss had aroused her. "Damn, Lita quit thinking like that. You don't even like him. He's a jerk, remember. But, shit that kiss, it was amazing, it was exhilarating. It makes me want to do things to his body, with my tongue, that just aren't right.".  
  
Lita was lifted, from her mental fog by Y2J's voice.  
  
"Lita! Lita! Come back to earth here, please.", Chris said trying to get Lita's attention.  
  
"Oh, hey sorry. I was off in neverland there for a few. So you going to let me in or not?", Lita asked.  
  
"Yes, please Lita my sweety come into my humble abode."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes at Y2J's attempt at chivalry. She walked into Jericho's hotel room. She glanced around and noticed it was nice, clean and orderly. It had one king-size bed, a couch and the mini-bar, she was looking forward to all night. She made her way over and sat down on the couch, drawing her legs up under her body, to sit on them.  
  
Chris grabbed the room service menu from off the nightstand and walked over and sat down on the couch, where Lita was sitting. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch, from where Lita was sitting. He then handed Lita the menu and said, "Here pick anything you want. Doesn't matter what it is or how much it costs. Remember it's my treat.", Chris said.  
  
Lita took the menu from his hand and started perusing through the listings of food and drinks on the paper. She found what she wanted, told Chris and he went to the phone and ordered their food. It would be 30 minutes till the food got to the room.  
  
"Lita, I wanted to apologize again for the comment I made earlier at the arena and for patting your butt. I am sorry.", Chris said.  
  
"It's OK, Chris. I forgive. Just don't forget my warning.".  
  
"Oh, I won't forget it. So what do you think about how our plans went tonight?", Chris asked.  
  
"I think they went great! I loved your double chin/breast joke you made to Trish. That was classic. And I loved seeing Christian writhing in pain, that was just beautiful to see.", Lita commented.  
  
"Not as beautiful, as you Lita. Damn, quit thinking like that, Y2J!"  
  
"I know that was a great line. I especially loved putting Christian in the move. And you telling him that you wanted to see in him pain, like I was in. That was an ingenious thing to say.".  
  
"The kiss, that went off good. Um...it was good for show. You made it look real.", Lita commented. Lita then started staring at Chris, she unconsciously licked her lips. Waiting for him to reply.  
  
"Yeah, the kiss it went off great. It got a good reaction from the crowd. Which is good.", "What is wrong with me? I keep saying the same word over and over. Is it hot in here. Oh, shit she's licking her lips and my pants are starting to get tighter. Oh, God!"  
  
Chris tugged on the collar of his shirt and started flapping it, trying to cool his body down.  
  
"What's wrong, Chris? Are you hot? Why don't you turn the AC on?", Lita asked.  
  
Before he could give her an answer, there was a knock at the door. It was room service, finally. Chris answered the door and let room service in and set up their meals.  
  
Lita and Chris sat in comparative silence eating their respective meals. Each one stealing glances at one another from the corner of their eye. They finally finished their food.  
  
Lita moved over to the mini-bar and started pulling out the little, bottles of liquor. After the night she had, she wanted nothing more than to forget it for a bit.  
  
Two hours later, Lita and Chris are setting with their backs up against the headboard on the bed. Little bottles of liquor are all over the bed and floor. They are obviously drunk!  
  
Lita is giggling at Y2J's explanation of why he had to shave off that thing he had been growing on the end of his chin.  
  
"It's not funny, Red. It got caught in my mike stand. So my band mates had to shave it off for me. It hurt like hell. I'll have you know!", Chris snipped.  
  
Sitting and thinking about how it happened, he started laughing at himself. Lita was laughing so hard, she was crying. They finally regained their breath, after a couple minutes.  
  
"So, Li. Why do you always wear those thongs of yours?", Chris asked trying to sound serious, but failing. When a big, grin broke out on his face.  
  
Lita moved a bit closer to Jericho. So there was only a few inches between her and Y2J's face. "Wouldn't you like to know?", she said seductively, with her hot, breath on his face.  
  
"Actually, yes I would. I wouldn't mind seeing one too!"  
  
"Maybe will have to work something out so you can, see the whole thong.", Lita said.  
  
After the last word came out of Lita's mouth, Chris grabbed her face and mashed his mouth to hers. In a kiss full of want and lust. He snaked his tongue into her mouth, ravaging her taste buds with the liquor on his tongue. Their tongues dueled with each other for control.  
  
Chris then took one of his hands from her face and trailed it down her throat, down to land on her chest. He grabbed her breast through her shirt. Lita moaned into his mouth. Lita took her hands and started un- buttoning his shirt and slipped it down his arms and off his body and threw it on the floor.  
  
Chris took a hold of the hem of Lita's shirt and pulled at it until the shirt was off her body. Revealing a red, satiny bra. Chris then brought his hands behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra and pulling the straps down her arms and then flinging the damn thing across the room. His mouth then traveled down to suckle a nipple into his mouth. Lita groaned and arched her back.  
  
Chris laid Lita down on the bed and then he switched his mouth over to her other breast. Sucking and teasing the sensitive, skin around and on her nipple. Lita's hands undid the snap on Chris's pants and pulled the zipper down and her hand plunged into his pants and found his rock, hard cock. She started stroking him, eliciting a deep, moan from Y2J's throat. Y2J made quick work of Lita's pants and thong, as did his own pants.  
  
Chris positioned himself between Lita's legs, which were spread open and waiting for him. He then entered her with, one long, swift stroke. Lita screamed out in pleasure at the feel of Chris's member in her warm, wet tunnel. Chris started pumping in and out of her faster and harder, with delirious abandonment.  
  
Lita could feel the familiar pangs within her body of her orgasm coming on.  
  
"Oh, God, Chris!", she screamed out and then her orgasm hit her. Her body began to quiver and shake. She let out a primal scream that registered throughout the room.  
  
Chris continued pumping in and out of her body, with such brutal, animalistic force. His jaw clenched shut trying to keep his own moans in check. With one final deep, pump into her vagina, Chris let his semen go and flood her womb.  
  
"Fuck, Lita!". With that said Chris collapsed onto Lita. He then pulled his flaccid, member from Lita's body. He shifted his body over to the other side of the bed and then collapsed down on to the bed into a deep, alcohol induced sleep for both Lita and Chris.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, the WWE does.**  
**DISTRIBUTION: Ask first**.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry, about the long time between updates. It's just been crazy around here and I have been suffering from just plain, old writer's block. Thank you to those who have read my story so far and reviewed it. I am hoping to finish this one up soon and hope to write another one soon. I like the pairing of Jericho/Lita, any suggestions let me know. I always like to hear from people. And sorry for the short chapter here.  
**

"_Thoughts are in italics"_

The next morning Chris woke up with the sun peaking through the blinds of the hotel room. He awoke with his head feeling like someone had hit him over the head with a baseball bat. Chris lying on his back, flung his arm over his side and came into contact with a warm, body. Chris couldn't remember much about last night., except that he had a bit to much drink and then...

_"Oh, God I slept with Lita! What is wrong with me? She is going to kick my ass. No. She is going to kill me."  
_  
Lita turned her body over in the bed facing Chris, she flung her arm over him. Thinking she was snuggling up to her pillow. _"Hey, my pillow doesn't feel this soft or smell like cologne. Where am I?" _Lita opened one eye and peeked around to see where she was at and with whom. Her eye roamed around until it came into the line of vision of a pair of baby-blues. Lita then opened her other eye up and saw that she was in bed with Chris Jericho. That sure woke her up.

She sat up quickly, facing Chris. The sheet slipped down to her waist. She grabbed the sheet bringing it back up above her chest, to cover her naked body. Sensing the tension in the room, Lita decided to speak up.

"Well, I guess it's safe to assume we had sex?".

"Well, yeah we did. We got a bit drunk last night, you came onto me and then we did the nasty. I don't think I left anything out.", he said sarcastically.

"Humph. I really don't think it went quite like that. If I remember correctly, from my foggy memory. You came onto me.,", Lita said while pointing her finger at Jericho.

"Whatever, Red. You wished I had come onto you.".

"I know better than to come onto you. Instead of sitting here and enjoying you and this annoying conversation, I am going to get up and get dressed and get out of here. Before I do or say anything, I regret. So if you would , politely turn around, so I can get up and into the bathroom.", Lita asked.

"No, problem babe.".

Chris turned his head to the side away from her. Lita bolted out of the bed and grabbed her discarded clothes from the bedside. What Lita didn't know, was that Chris had turned his head back around for a second. He saw her in all her bare-naked glory, bending over to retrieve her clothes.

With Lita in the bathroom, this gave Y2J the opportunity to get up and put his pants on. Just then Lita emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed.

Lita walked over to the door with all the intentions of leaving, but instead she turned around and walked over to Chris.

"Uh, thanks for turning around, while I gathered my clothes up a few minutes ago. It gives me some sort of dignity left, when I'm around you.", Lita said laughing lightly at her on inane comment.

"Your welcome. It's the least I could do, with the way I've acted towards you.".

"Yeah, I guess." With that, Lita reached up and took her hand and softly caressed Chris's cheek and then sweetly kissed him on the mouth. Lita pulled back from the kiss before he could respond.

With a smile. "I'll see ya, next week at RAW. Bye." She then turned on her heel and opened the door and left.

Chris shell shocked from what had just happened put his fingers on his lips. "She just kissed me. It wasn't part of our plan and she wasn't drunk.", he said while smiling.

He couldn't help but think about the kiss and how sweet her lips tasted and how he wished he would have kissed her back.

"Damn, it's going to be a long week.", Chris said out loud.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own WWE or any of the characters in this story.**

**DISTRIBUTION:  Ask first.**

**RATING: Rated T. **

**Author's Notes: I know I haven't updated this story in over a year and half. There really is no excuse for it. I can give all kinds of excuses like real life got in the way, death in the family, school work, taking care of my family or I was just plain, lazy. Well all of the above are true. So without further ado, on with the story.**

"_Thoughts are in italics"_

The next week did not particularly fly by fast enough for the likes of Chris Jericho. Sure he couldn't remember every itty-bitty, little detail about the fabulous, wondrous night of sex he had with Lita. Over this past week he remembered a detail here and there. Like the way she tasted, where her neck met her shoulder or the little, mewling sounds that came out of her throat when Chris twisted his hips a certain direction. Or the unbelievable feeling of her scorching heat surrounding him as pumped in and out of her. The mental images burned into Chris's brain were ones that would stay with him or along time to come. But the question left to answer was. Did Lita remember anything from that night?

That was the obvious question left nagging Y2J for the past week. If Lita remembered anything and if she did what was it? Well that was one question that Chris was now on a mission to get answers to as Jericho walked down the arena hallway on his way to Lita's dressing room.

Knocking on her door with a slight rap of his knuckles, Jericho waited for a response from the other side. Finally he heard Lita call out "Come in" and Chris opened the door and walked in to find Lita lotioning up her long legs. With one long, silky leg hiked up on the bench in front of her, heaping a generous amount of lotion on to the particular appendage. Lita lifted her head to see who her guest and gave a hearty sigh to see that it was Y2J, her drunken sexual partner from the previous week.

"Lita", Chris said and gave a little wave for added effect.

"Chris", Lita muttered while pulling her leg down off the bench and then taking a seat on the couch across from where Chris was sitting in a chair.

"So how ya been?", Chris asked Lita. "Good. And you?".

"Oh, me I've been good. Going over and over in my head what I was going to say to you when I saw you next time. After what happened between us at the hotel last week, I really don't what to say to you." Taking a pause for a breath "I have all these different types of feelings going on in my head. I mean for one thing, Lita. We really don't like each other and we are only doing this just to get back at Trish and Christian. Right?"

"Yeah…ur right. That's what were doing this for.", Lita said with a certain amount of confusion in her voice.

"But then on the other hand. There is this undeniable attraction I have for you. And don't get me wrong, last week would have probably happened whether I was drunk or not. But we can't let what happened get in the way of our plans for revenge on those two. So I think we should just forget that last week ever happened. Do you agree, Lita?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I agree with you 100 percent, Chris. We just need put it behind us and forget it ever happened and concentrate on destroying Christian and Trish".

Clapping his hands together and rubbing them Chris asked, "Great. So what's the next step in our plans?" All the while both Chris and Lita's hearts broke just a little bit more, from the other's response to wanting to forget a night that they both would always remember.

TBC


End file.
